Appmon weekly-ficart-challenge
by YaioFanGirl8228
Summary: One-shots or more for the Appmon Weekly-ficart-challenge in Discord.
1. Chapter 1

_A one-shot written for the Appmon weekly ficart challenge in Discord. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading the chapter._

**_Genre:_**_ Friendship_

**_Characters:_**_ Eri and Astra_

* * *

**Please help me do my best.**

Eri was working really hard and doing everything that she could, to be one of the Nine Gods.

She had already done a lot of things, but she still thought that it wasn't enough.

She suddenly remembered that last time she had asked Astra to do a collab with her and it helped her achieve the tenth place. So she decided, that she would ask once again for Astra's help.

When she arrived at Astra's home, she knocked and waited for Astra to greet her.

"Hey there Eri, how is it going?" Astra asked greeting her.

"Hi Tora, everything is going okay." Eri greeted back. "I want to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" Astra asked.

"I want to do another collab with you again, to help me with the elections to be one of the Nine Gods." Eri answered.

"Of course I will help you with that." Astra said.

"I'm I feeling it." He began.

"I'm not." He continued.

"I'm totally feeling it!" He finished.

They did a lot of different videos, such as trying weird foods, playing strange games and many more.

After they recorded videos the whole day, they were really tired.

"Thanks a lot Tora." Eri said. "You really helped me a lot."

"You can thank me once you are one of the Nine Gods." Astra said. "But your welcome anyway."

* * *

The day of the elections had finally arrived. Everyone expect Eri, were in the Secret Base watching the elections and they were all really nervous for their friend.

"I hope that this time Eri-san gets to be one of the Nine Gods." Ai said.

"I bet she will make it." Astra said full of confidence. "Since she has all of Astra's fans supporting her and not just that she also worked really hard."

"You really are full of confidence Astra-kun." Haru said.

"Of course I'm, because I believe that Eri will be one of the Nine Gods." Astra replied.

They watched the election and when it got to the tenth place, Eri wasn't called and they all got really happy, because that meant that their friend managed to be one of the Nine Gods.

"In the Eight place Karan Eri!" The announcer said.

"Yes, yes, yes. She made it." Astra said really excited. "I'm totally feeling it!"

"Eri-san, I'm so proud of you." Haru said.

"She totally deserves to be one of the Nine Gods." Astra said. "She worked so hard for it."

The others nodded in agreement and they decided to wait for Eri to arrive, so that they could congratulate her.

Once Eri arrived, everyone started to congratulate her.

"Eri-san, congratulations on achieving Eight place." Haru said.

"Yes congratulations." Everyone else said.

"Thanks a lot guys." Eri said. "But I just have to say, that it was all thanks to Tora's help that I managed to get there."

"It's not all thanks to me." Astra replied. "It's was because you worked really hard to achieve your dream and that work made you get there. That's the true reason you got there."

"That may be true." Eri began. "But I still want to thank you."

"You don't need to do that, that's what friends are for." Astra said.

"Either way, thanks a lot Tora." Eri said as she hugged Astra. "Thanks for lending me your support and your strength."

"You're welcome Eri." Astra said as he smiled and hugged Eri back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is another one-shot for the weekly-ficart-challenge in Discord._

_**Genre:** Friendship_

_**Characters:** Haru and Yuujin_

_This is set in the past, when Haru and Yuujin were kids and went on a school field trip. Inspired by episode 32 of the anime._

* * *

**I will always be by your side. **

Haru, Yuujin and the whole class, had gone to a field trip in the mountains. And they were all separated in groups.

Haru and Yuujin were in the same group alongside with three other classmates, two girls and one boy.

All the groups had a challenge. That challenge consisted on reaching the place where one of their teachers was located at and they all had to guide themselves with help of a map and the signs that they would find throw the mountains.

The reason they had to use a map, was because, their teachers wanted their students to learn how to read a map, so that they wouldn't depend so much on the apps.

It was decided that Yuujin would be the one in charge of the map in their group.

So, once everything was decided the challenge began.

* * *

The group of Haru and Yuujin had a really good start, they always went in the right direction and they were really happy that they didn't get lost.

Until they reached a crossroad and they didn't know which way they should go.

So one of the kids in the group asked.

"Hey, Yuujin, do we go this way?" The boy asked pointing in a certain direction.

"Um… Yeah, that way!" Yuujin answered, although he wasn't completely sure if that was the correct way.

* * *

They continued walking and when they thought they had reached their destination, they saw the road was blocked and they all got sad because they were already tired and because it was already sunset.

"What the heck, it was the wrong direction." The boy said.

"Sorry." Yuujin apologized.

"It was you who said we should go this way." The boy said again.

"Ugh, my legs hurt." One of the girls said. "It's such a pain going back."

"I'm hungry…" The other girl said.

Then all three of them went back, leaving Yuujin and Haru behind.

"Are you alright Yuujin?" Haru asked looking at his friend with a concerned face.

"Yeah… Just forget about me." Yuujin answered. "You should go without me."

"No." Haru said shaking his head. "Let's go together. Okay?" He added with a smile.

Yuujin looked at Haru with a surprised expression after hearing what his friend said.

"I can't just leave a friend behind." Haru stated with a smile.

"Haru…" Yuujin began to say with tears forming on his eyes. "Thanks."

"There's no need to thank me." Haru replied. "That's what friends are for."

Yuujin nodded and he and Haru began to go back.

When they were walking, Yuujin still was thinking about what happen.

_If I hadn't chosen to go in that way, we would have never gotten lost and wouldn't have to walk all the way back. _Yuujin thought with a sad face. _I'm really dumb._

Haru noticed that his friend was still looking down.

"Yuujin…" Haru began. "Are you still thinking about what happen?" He asked.

"Yes." Yuujin answered. "I just think that if it wasn't for my mistake, we wouldn't have ever got lost. I'm really stupid."

"No you are not." Haru said. "You just made a simple mistake, everybody makes mistakes once in awhile. So don't worry about it." He finished trying to reassure Yuujin.

"So come on…" Haru said extending his hand to Yuujin. "I will always be by your side, no matter what. So take my hand and everything will be alright." He finished with a smile.

"Yes, Haru." Yuujin said, taking Haru's hand. "Thanks for everything Haru." He said thanking his friend.

"You're welcome Yuujin" Haru replied.

"You really are the best, bestest friend I could ask for." Yuujin said.

"I can say the same about you Yuujin." Haru added.

After both of them said that, they both smiled at each other and continued walking hand in hand, with a smile on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is another one-shot for the weekly-ficart-challenge in Discord. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading this one-shot._

**_Genre:_**_ Friendship and a tiny bit of Romance _

**_Characters:_**_ Rei and Haru_

_In this one-shot Rei and Haru are already boyfriends._

* * *

**You're the Light that lightens up my Darkness.**

Rei and Haru were at Rei's apartment having a quiet and normal day, without having to deal with Astra's and Eri's loudness and Hajime was at a friend's house doing a school project.

In all that quietness, Rei started thinking about what happen in the past. Haru noticed that his boyfriend was looking serious and decided to ask what's wrong.

"Rei-kun, is something wrong?" Haru asked looking at Rei with a worried look on his face.

"No, everything is alright." Rei answered, but Haru knew that Rei wasn't being completely honest, but decided to not push it, since he knew that Rei would tell him what's wrong once he felt comfortable enough and he didn't mind that.

"Okay then Rei-kun. You know that you can tell me anything" Haru said. "You can talk to me at any time that I will be there for you. So once you feel ready to talk please tell me."

Rei nodded, knowing that he could completely trust Haru. But even if he knew that he can trust him, sometimes he still felt a little bit awkward and embarrassed to talk about certain things with Haru. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Well you see…" Rei began. "I was thinking about what I did in the past."

At the start, Haru was a little bit confused and didn't understand what Rei meant. But then he understood what he meant.

"You're referring about what you did when we first meet?" Haru asked.

Rei nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Rei-kun, I already told you that we don't censure you for anything in the past." Haru said. "We all know that what you did was so that you could find Hajime-kun. So please stop thinking like that."

"I know…" Rei said. "But I just want to say, thank you."

"For what?" Haru asked.

"For always being there for me." Rei replied feeling his cheeks heating up and he averted his gaze. "Thanks for helping me find Hajime."

"Rei-kun, you don't need to thank me." Haru stated. "And I wasn't the only one that helped you, everyone else did. But the person that did the most was you Rei-kun. You never gave up and you always tried your best to find Hajime-kun."

"Yes…" Rei said. "But, you never stop believing me, you always believed in me." He said blushing. Remembering that Haru as the one that believed in him the most and never censure him for anything that he did, like when he separated for all of them in the Deep Web and Haru was the only one that didn't get mad at him for leaving and understood what he needed to do.

"Of course I believed in you Rei-kun, you're my friend and I was completely sure that you would be able to find Hajime-kun." Haru said as he hugged Rei. "Because I could totally see your determination to find him and I'm glad that you never gave up or lost that determination." He finished kissing Rei.

Rei blushed even more when Haru hugged and kissed him, but he gave a small smile and kissed and hugged Haru back. _Haru may say that he didn't do a lot to help me save Hajime, but to me he did. _Rei thought. _Because thanks to him, I was not only able to find Hajime, but I was also able to get out of my darkness. Haru is my light. The light that took me out of my darkness, I'm grateful for that and I hope that he keeps being my light, so that I don't fall back into the darkness ever again._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here is another one-shot for the weekly-ficart-challenge in Discord. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading the chapter. Also a huge thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ and her friend _**_groundramon _**_for helping me improve a lot on a certain part of my one-shot._

**_Genre:_**_ Romance_

**_Characters:_**_ Rei and Haru_

_This one-shot is a prequel to my last one-shot. _**_You're the Light that lights up my Darkness._**

* * *

**We will find a way to get through this together.**

Rei had asked Haru to talk with him in private, because he wanted to talk with him, without being teased by either Astra or Eri.

"Rei-kun, is there something wrong?" Haru asked looking at Rei.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just that I…" Rei began averting his gaze from Haru, but he wasn't sure how he should tell Haru his feelings. Damn it really was hard for him to express his feelings.

"Rei-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Haru asked with concern.

Rei looked at Haru and saw the concern look on his friend's face, so he took a deep breath and continue.

"For these past years, my feelings for you have changed. You're really important to me and I just want to say that… " Rei began, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up. "I like you. I know it may sound a little weird to you and I will understand if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to tell you." He finished and averted his gaze, hoping that Haru wouldn't hate him or stop being his friend, since he didn't know if he could handle being without Haru.

Haru was the light that took him out of his darkness and it may sound a little selfish coming from him, but he didn't want to lose Haru, he didn't want to lose that light, because he didn't want to fall back into the darkness again.

Haru was a little bit surprised after hearing what Rei just said, since he knew that it was hard for Rei to express his feelings. So was so surprised that it took him a little bit to comprehend what Rei meant.

"Rei-kun, I'm really glad that I was able to meet you, since you also became a really important person to me and really happy that I was able to help you with some of your problems. I think that what I want to say is that." Haru began and looked at him. "I also like you Rei-kun." He finished smiling a with a little blush on his face.

Haru had never thought the person he admired, the person for whom his feelings were beginning to change would feel the same way. The thought made his heart flutter a little.

Rei couldn't believe what he just heard. Haru didn't reject him, he almost wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a dream or not.

But then, both Rei and Haru started to wonder about something.

_But after all that I did in the past, do I really deserve to be with Haru? _Rei thought. _Haru's so pure, kind and comprehensive that he deserves someone better than me, someone that can express their feelings better than me. _Of course he knew that now a days there still existed a lot of people that were homophobic. He didn't want Haru to feel bad because of how people would judge him for his preferences. But he would try his best to make sure that Haru wouldn't feel bad, he would protect Haru no matter what.

_I'm really the best choice for Rei-kun? _Haru thought. _Rei-kun is so awesome, intelligent and handsome, that I think that there exists out there a lot of people that are better for Rei-kun than me. _Haru also thought about the existence of homophobic people and how he doesn't want Rei to feel awkward or uncomfortable about what those people will think of him. He didn't want that because he knew the difficulties that Rei has when it comes to socializing, but he would try his best to make sure that Rei wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He also knew that they would find a way to get through those kind of problems.

Rei and Haru looked at each other and immediately knew what the other one was thinking about.

"We both really have low self-esteem." Haru said. "Don't we Rei-kun?"

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in agreement with a small smile. He then grabbed Haru's hand.

"I know that's going to be hard. There are a lot of people that will judge us." Rei said. "But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You're really important to me." He added while blushing and looking away, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I know Rei-kun. I also don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Since, you're also really important to me." Haru replied while blushing. "But I'm sure that we eventually will find a way to get through it." He added with confidence.

"We don't know until we try, right?" Haru said.

They both smiled at each other. Even thought they knew that there would be many obstacles on their way, they would try their best to get through them no matter what and make sure that they loved one would be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another one-shot for the weekly-ficart-challenge in Discord. Hope that you like it._

**_Genre: _**_Romance and Hurt/Comfort_

**_Characters: _**_Yuujin and Haru_

* * *

**Even if you don't like me in the same way that I like you, I will always support you.**

Yuujin was on his way to Haru's home, because he had something that he wanted to tell Haru.

_Should I really tell Haru my feelings for him? _Yuujin thought, not feeling completely sure, if he should go forward with this or not.

"Yuujin, are you okay?" Offmon asked.

"Yes Offmon. I'm just really nervous about telling Haru my feelings." Yuujin answered. "I don't want Haru to hate me."

"Yuujin, you know that Haru would never hate you." Offmon said "You're his special friend after all, offu. You just need to have more confidence in yourself."

"I know that Offmon, but I still can't help but feel nervous about it." Yuujin replied, not really liking the fact that he was feeling so nervous. Sometimes he wished that he still had is confidence from back then.

When he finally arrived at Haru's home.

* * *

"Hi Yuujin, please come in." Haru said.

"Thanks." Yuujin said and followed Haru to the living room.

"H-Haru, I would like to tell you something." Yuujin said, trying to build up the courage to tell Haru his feelings.

"What is it Yuujin?" Haru asked.

"Well you see…" Yuujin began, but he started to notice that he wasn't able to find the right words to say to Haru. _Come on Yuujin, just tell him already how you feel about him. _Yuujin thought. _You just need to follow Offmon's advice and have more confidence in yourself._

Yuujin took a deep breath and continued. "I like you." Yuujin said with a blush starting to form in his cheeks. "I know that I hurt you back then, but I came to like you beyond friendship. You're really important to me." He added.

Haru was really surprised after hearing Yuujin's confession. He never would have guessed that his best friend would have those kind of feelings for him. This however made his heart clench with sadness because of what he was about to say.

"Oh Yuujin, that's really sweet of you." Haru said. "But, I-I don't feel the same for you. I'm sorry." He added with a sad smile.

Yuujin felt his heart break, even if he knew that there was a huge possibility that Haru would reject him, he still had a little bit of hope that there would be a small change that his feelings would be returned.

"I see, I understand. You don't need to say sorry." Yuujin said with a sad smile. "Do you like someone else?" He asked.

"Yes." Haru said.

"Is it Rei?" Yuujin dared to ask. He had noticed that now a days, Haru looked at Rei in a special kind of way, but he didn't want to assume anything without asking Haru first.

Haru started to blush and nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Have you told him yet?" Yuujin asked.

Haru shook his head. "No, not yet." Haru said. "I still haven't built up the courage to tell him since I don't know how he will react. I don't want to lose his friendship."

Yuujin noticed that the way that Haru was thinking and reacting, was the same way that he thought and reacted before he confessed to Haru. So he decided to help Haru the best he could.

"Haru, I'm going to give you the same advice that Offmon gave me. You need to have more confidence in yourself and try to confess your feelings to Rei." Yuujin said putting his hand on Haru's shoulder. "I will support you no matter what."

"Thanks Yuujin." Haru said with a sad smile, knowing that what Yuujin just said must be really hurting him. "But Yuujin…"

"Yes Haru?" Yuujin said.

"Even if I don't like you the same way you like me, you're still very important to me." Haru said. "You're my precious friend, you're like a brother to me." He said was he hugged Yuujin.

"Thanks Haru. You're also really important to me." Yuujin said. _Even if Haru doesn't like me back, I'm still happy that he is still my best friend. _Yuujin thought as he hugged Haru back. _I will completely support Haru no matter what._

Those were the final thoughts that Yuujin had on that day about this situation. He would support Haru and help him in any way and as must as he could, no matter what. So that Haru could find the courage to confess his feelings to Rei. Even if it will hurt him in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another one-shot for the weekly-ficart-challenge in Discord._

_**Genre:**__ Friendship_

_**Characters:**__ Astra and Rei._

_This one-shot, occurs after episode 34 of the anime, but before episode 35. _

_I know that Rei and Astra don't get along that well, but I really would have liked if there were more interactions between the two of them, so that's why I decided to do this weekly challenge with the two of them._

* * *

**You just need to listen to the music that's coming from your heart and dance to its rhythm. **

Astra was walking around the town with Musimon by his side in Chip form. They were trying to figure out what kind of video they could do to post on Apptube, but until now they still haven't got any ideas.

"So Astra…" Musimon began. "Do you already have any idea for a fun video?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

"Don't worry about it Astra." Musimon said. "I'm totally sure that you will find a fun idea to make a video about it."

"I'm I feeling it." Musimon said.

"I'm not." He continued.

"I'm totally feeling it." He finished.

"Thanks Musimon." Astra said. "You brought my mood up."

"Don't mention it, that's what friends and a buddy are for." Musimon said.

When they were about to leave, they noticed someone passing by.

"Hey aren't those Rei and Hackmon, Musimon?" Astra asked.

"You're right Astra." Musimon said.

"Let's go talk to them." Astra said and he and Musimon ran over to them.

"Hey Rei, Hackmon." Astra said.

After hearing his name being called, Rei turned over and noticed that the person that called him, was that loud and annoying kid Asuka Torajirou, also known as Astra.

_What does he want? _Rei thought, not really liking the fact that Astra wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want Asuka Torajirou?" Rei asked.

"Don't call me that, call me Astra." Astra said. "But that's beside the point. I just wanted to know what you're up to."

"That's none of your business." Rei said seriously and was ready to leave, when Astra stopped him because he saw something in his shopping bag.

"Seriously, all that you have to eat his choo choo?" Astra asked. "You can't just eat that for the rest of your live. It's not healthy."

"Like I said before, that's none of your business." Rei replied.

"Hey! We may not get along that well, but I can't let you eat like that." Astra said. "So come on and eat something with me my treat." He added with a grin.

"No thanks." Rei said.

"Oh come on, don't be a total emo and accept it." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling it."

Rei glared at Astra and once again was about to leave, until Hackmon stopped him.

"It's better if you accept it Rei." Hackmon said. "Because if you don't, he will probably follow you around and will continue persisting until you accept it."

Rei thought for a moment and then sighed, knowing that what Hackmon just said was probably right.

"Okay, I accept it." Rei said. "But, it's just because I don't want you to bother me anymore."

"That's so cool." Astra said. "I'm totally feeling it."

* * *

When they arrived at the ramen shop, Astra order some spicy ramen and Rei order some plain ramen.

"You're really just going to eat plain ramen? You're really a simple kind of guy" Astra asked. "I'm totally not feeling that."

Rei glared at Astra, but decided to not reply to Astra's comment.

While they continue eating, Astra suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Musimon I just got a great idea to make a challenge video." Astra said.

"What is it Astra?" Musimon asked.

"I'm going to eat a huge bowl of this spicy ramen in at least ten minutes." Astra said. "But to make it even more of a challenge, I'm going too had to the ramen Bhut Jolokia, one of the hottest pepper in the world."

"That's an awesome idea Astra." Musimon said.

"I know right!?" Astra said.

"I'm totally feeling it!" They both said.

Rei just stared at the both of them and wondered if Astra could get even weirder that he already was.

Astra noticed that Rei was staring at him with a serious expression. "What?" He asked.

"You're really dumb." Rei stated. "Because that's gotta be one of the dumbest things I ever heard and I have heard a lot of dumb things in my life."

"Hey don't call me dumb." Astra said. "I'm just dancing to the sound of the music that's coming from my heart."

"What?" Rei asked getting even more serious, but also getting a little bit confused about what Astra just said.

"What I'm saying is that, I'm just listening to what my heart is saying and I'm following it." Astra said. "You also should do that one of these days."

"I know that you go more with the rational or intellectual route. But sometimes you really need to listen to your heart." Astra said. "Because sometimes, your brain may say one thing but your heart is saying a totally different thing."

Seeing that Rei wasn't going to say anything, Astra decided to continue.

"I know that you really want to find Hajime and that you think that you can do it all by yourself, but I don't think that's entirely true. I bet that your heart is asking you to ask for help, but you don't want to listen to it." Astra said. "Because you probably think that if you ask for help, it will make you look weak or something like that."

"You probably also think that you don't have any friends or that you don't need any, since you don't like to trust anyone, but that's also not true." He continued. "Because you do have friends in Me, Musimon, Haru, Gatchmon, Eri, Dokamon, Yuujin and Offmon, even if we don't get along that well, we still consider you our friend and we want to help you no matter what. Heck you even have Hackmon, his not only your buddy, his also your friend." He finished.

After everything that Astra said, Rei became a little surprised. He always thought that Astra was a really immature kid, but now he noticed that when he wanted too, he could be really mature.

* * *

When they left the ramen shop, they began going on their own separate ways. But before Rei could get too far away, Astra once again stopped him.

"Rei don't forget what I told you." Astra said. "You have the support of all of us, no matter what."

Rei didn't say anything and just simply left. But on the way to his own Secret base, Rei started to wonder if he should or shouldn't follow Astra's advice.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is this weeks, weekly-ficart-challenge for Discord._

**_Genre:_**_ Family and Hurt/Comfort_

**_Characters:_**_ Ai and OC_

_In this one-shot, there's an OC of mine that is Ai's cousin and there's also mention of another OC of mine._

* * *

**When your partner cheats on you, it's not your fault, it was your partner's choice. So don't blame yourself.**

It was a normal day at Kashinoki book store. Ai was helping her father in the store, while she waited for Haru and the others to arrive.

There was a comfortable silence in the store, until someone brusted inside the book store frightening Ai a little bit.

Ai went to see who just had walked inside, thinking that it could be any of her friends. But she was surprise to see that the one that had walked in was Akiyama Yasuhiro, her cousin, that she hadn't see for the past few months because they both had been really busy with school.

She was really happy to finally being able to talk to her cousin, since she really missed talking to him. So she rushed over to him with a huge smile on her face, but that smile quickly vanished from her face, when she saw how Yasuhiro looked. He had a really sad face and his eyes were really red, as if he had been crying for many hours.

"Yasuhiro, what's wrong?" Ai asked feeling really concerned for her cousin.

"Ai." Yasuhiro said while he rushed over to Ai and hugged her.

"There, there Yasuhiro." Ai said trying to calm down Yasuhiro. "Let's go to my room so that you can explain me everything."

* * *

When they arrived at Ai's room, they sited on her bed.

"So Yasuhiro, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Ai asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Well you see…" Yasuhiro began, but he stopped since he felt like he would begin crying again.

Noticing this, Ai decided to stop him. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Ai said. "I will not force you."

"No, I want to tell you." Yasuhiro said. "I just need a little bit of time."

"Okay, then. I will wait then." Ai said with a smile.

An hour had passed and Yasuhiro finally decided that he was able to tell Ai what was wrong.

"Ai…" Yasuhiro began, making Ai look in his direction. "Do you remember a girl called Eguchi Airi?" He asked.

"Oh yes, she's your girlfriend right?" Ai asked. "She's such a nice girl."

Yasuhiro chuckled. "Nice girl my ass." He said with bitterness evident in his voice.

"Why do you say that?" Ai asked. "She's your girlfriend, so I think that you shouldn't say that about her."

"We aren't dating anymore." Yasuhiro said. "We broke up."

"Why?" Ai asked. "You were already dating for four months."

"We broke up because she cheated on me and the reason for that was because, I didn't want to have sexual intercourse with her." Yasuhiro said.

"Just because of that dumb reason?" Ai asked. "Why?" She asked again.

"Yes, she told me that the only reason she dated me and that she even dates boys for that matter is just so that, she can have sexual intercourse with them." Yasuhiro said. "But since I didn't want to have it, she got angry and we broke up."

"I would have never thought that she would be like that. She looked like such a nice and innocent girl." Ai said. "It really just shows, that you can't judge a person by how they look."

"Yeah, that's true." Yasuhiro said.

"I have another question, why didn't you want to have sexual intercourse with her?" Ai asked.

"It's not like I didn't want to have them, it's just that I thought, that it was still too soon to have them, so I wanted to wait." Yasuhiro said. "But the main reason to why I didn't want to have them, is because, I want to have a serious relationship based in mutual respect, support and understanding. I don't want those kinds of relationships where the only thing that people care about is the sexual part of the relationship."

"I see, those really are nice goals for a relationship." Ai said with a smile. "But wait if you two broke up in mutual agreement, why were you crying then?"

"I was crying because, after we broke up and I told her what kind of relationship I wanted to have with her, she got really furious and said that the reason to why we broke up and our relationship was the worst one that she ever had been, in comparison with her old ones, it's was my entire fault, that I'm the one blame." Yasuhiro said. "She also said that I was a bastard and that I would never be able to find someone like her, since no girl would want to date a guy like me, that no girl would want to have the same kind of relationship that I want to have, she says that the most important thing in a relationship is the sexual part of it and that everyone thinks the same." He finished, starting crying again.

"Oh, Yasuhiro." Ai said with a sad look as she hugged him.

"Do you think that what she said is true?" Yasuhiro asked. "That it was my fault that we broke up and that no girl will want to date me?"

"Of course not, everything that she said is wrong. The reason to why she cheated on you was not your fault, it was her choice." Ai said, was she leaned a bit away to look at her cousins face. "And let me tell you something, you're really kind and comprehensive and the kind of relationship that you want to have, one where there is mutual respect, support and understanding, it's a really wonderful kind of relationship and I know that out there exist a lot of girls that would be really happy and lucky to date a guy like you, the kind of guy that has the same kind of relationship goals as you."

"You really think so?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Yes. So please, stop thinking like that." Ai said with a huge smile. "You're a really wonderful person and I totally sure that eventually you'll find a girl that wants to date you and have the same kind of relationship as you. So don't give up hope."

"Thanks a lot Ai." Yasuhiro said with a smile, with tears still falling down his face. "Really thanks a lot, you were of great help." He thanked once again, hugging Ai even closer.

"You're welcome." Ai said as she hugged him back. "I will be here for you at any time."


	8. Chapter 8

_This weeks, weekly-ficart-challenge for Discord._

**_Genre:_**_ Friendship, Hurt/comfort and a tiny bit of Romance_

**_Characters:_**_ Astra and Eri_

_Eri and Astra are already dating in this one-shot._

* * *

**I think that you're perfect, just the way that you are.**

Since today was Eri's day off, she decided that she would spend it with Astra.

When she got to Astra's house.

"Hi there Eri, how are you?" Astra asked. "Please come in."

"I'm good, thanks Tora and how are you?" Eri asked in return while entering his house.

"I'm also good, thanks." Astra replied.

* * *

They went to Astra's room, when they got there they sited on the floor and Astra's mom gave them some tea.

"Here you go, enjoy it." Jenny said.

"Thanks Jenny." Astra said.

"Thanks Mrs. Asuka." Eri said with a smile.

"You're welcome. But please call me Jenny, Eri." Jenny said. "You're already one of our family." She added with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Asu-, I mean Jenny." Eri said with a smile and a little blush because of what Jenny had said.

After Jenny had left, Astra noticed that Eri looked a little down.

"Eri is there something wrong?" Astra asked. "I'm just asking because for these past few days, you have looked a bit down."

"Oh no, everything is fine." Eri said. "I'm just feeling a bit tired from work."

Astra wanted to believe Eri, but he noticed that there as a hint of uncertainty in Eri's voice. So he decided to try to find out what really was bothering Eri.

"Eri, I know that there's something more that work that's bothering you." Astra said. "So please tell me what's wrong."

Eri looked at Astra and gave a small sigh, she knew that her boyfriend would try everything in his power to find out what was wrong. Even if he got really annoying while doing that, she knew that he only wanted to make her feel better and make her smile, she really appreciated that.

"Well you see, a few days ago while I was at school, a classmate of mine told me that I didn't deserve to be an idol." Eri said. "That I didn't deserve to be one of the Nine Gods."

"What, why would she said that?" Astra asked feeling angry because of what that girl said to Eri.

"She says it's because of the way that I act. That having a strong and explosive personality and also practicing karate is not how an idol should behave. That the way that I act is how a boy behaves." Eri said. "She also said that I should feel ashamed of acting in that way. That we girls should always be delicate and have a girly-girl personality and because I don't act like that all the time, she said that I'm a disgrace to all girls and that I should have been born a boy instead of a girl."

"That girl really is crazy." Astra said. "I'm totally not feeling that."

"Do you think that she's right Tora?" Eri asked. "That I shouldn't act in the way that I do and I should act as people expect a girl to act?"

"Of course not! If you feel happy and comfortable acting in the way that you do, that's totally awesome. I like girls that are strong and have a little bit of an explosive personality." Astra said. "Don't get me wrong, is not that I don't like girls that are girly-girl, because I don't have any problems with them. I just really like it when girls don't follow the normal stereotype of how a girl should act and they show that they can have whichever personality they want. That girl is probably just jealous of your popularity as an idol."

"Tora…" Eri began, but couldn't find the words to respond to her boyfriend. Seeing this Astra decided to continue.

"That's one of the reasons to why I like you. You show that you girls can be really strong and still be called girls no matter what. Because being strong is not only a boy's thing, it can also be a girl's thing. In general you can be strong as much as you want, gender doesn't matter." Astra said and paused for a bit.

"So please don't think in that way, because to me you're perfect just in the way that you are." Astra said with a blush as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "So come on, put a smile in that face. There's nothing better to see, than someone that who is proud and feels happy being themselves."

"Thanks a lot Tora." Eri said as she hugged Astra with small blush and a few tears falling down her face, feeling really happy for what Astra had just said to her. "You really lifted up my mood."

"Any time Eri." Astra said as he hugged Eri back.

Eri hugged Astra even closer, thinking that Astra really has a good friend and boyfriend. They may have not got along that well at the start, but eventually they ended up getting along well and they also started to respect each other. Because of that she knew that Astra would always be there for her and that he would never censure her for anything that she do and she was really happy and grateful for that.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is another one-shot for the weekly-ficart-challenge in Discord._

**_Genre:_**_ Angst and Hurt/Comfort_

**_Characters:_**_ Haru_

_This one-shot is based in episode 49 of the anime_

* * *

**I thought we were best friends. Why did you do this? What went wrong?**

Haru was curled up into a ball in the AR Field of one of the classrooms of his middle school.

The Human Application Project had finally began and Haru was in a complete shock, not because the project had begun, but because he had just found out that his best friend Yuujin, the same best friend that he knew since the fourth grade, was just pretending to be his friend.

Actually, he had found out that Yuujin wasn't even a human, he was an android, an AI created by his enemy Leviathan. The only reason to why Yuujin was even created was with the purpose to get near him and befriend him, because he was related to Shinkai Denemon, the creator of Minerva and he was also a tool so that the Human Application Project could get initiated.

_I can't…I can't…I can't believe it. _Haru thought, still not believing what had just happened. _I can't believe that Yuujin would do something like this. I thought that we were best friends. What went wrong with our friendship? _

_Who would have guessed that Rei-kun's warnings about Yuujin were true? That I, should have been careful around Yuujin. _Haru was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear either Hajime call him throw the Seven Code band or Gatchmon call him. _It's not like I don't trust Rei-kun, I just thought that maybe Rei-kun was just being paranoid, since he doesn't like to trust anyone. At the beginning he didn't trust either me, Eri-san or Astra-kun, so I thought that, that could have been the case._

_But still, even if Rei-kun doesn't like to trust anyone, he doesn't seem the type to tell lies about them. He would just not get along with them, until his absolutely sure they are worthy of receiving his trust. _That was the thought process that went throw Haru's mind. _But even if I think all of that, I still didn't want to believe in Rei-kun, because I trusted Yuujin just like Rei-kun trusts Hajime-kun. That's the reason to why I decided to trust Yuujin instead of Rei-kun._

_But was that the right thing to do? _Haru asked to himself. _I still want to believe in Yuujin, but now…_

That was the last thing that Haru thought, until he was taken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

It was Yuujin and he was acting like his old usual self. He was talking about how much of a great protagonist Haru was and that he believed in him.

Hearing that coming from Yuujin, made Haru feel happy, since he thought that his best friend was turning back to normal. But that happiness quickly vanished, when Yuujin told him to Applirealise his God grade Appmon and with that he realized that the android was just playing with his emotions.

Since he didn't do what Yuujin had told him to do, the android order Rebootmon to kill both him and Gatchmon and if it wasn't for Gatchmon pulling him out of the classroom, he would have been hitted by the God grade Appmon.

While they were running throw the whole school, Haru started to have flashbacks about the good times that he had with Yuujin while they were at school. But then suddenly, his was taken out of his thoughts because the build collapsed and he and Gatchmon stayed under the wreckage of the building.

While Gatchmon was trying to get Haru out from under the wreckage, Haru was telling Gatchmon how he wasn't able to become the protagonist that he was meant to be and that there was nothing important in his life to fight for.

Gatchmon told him that, that was all a lie, because he would have never been paired up with someone that didn't have a desire to find anything in their life, that the reason to why they became buddies was because, there was something that Haru wanted to find and that he was the one that had the power to look up what the future holds and type in the search words.

Gatchmon then asked Haru what he wanted to look for, what was the thing that he wanted to find, but before Haru could answer that question, he heard a voice call his name.

Once again it was Yuujin. At the start, he thought that the android was once again trying to play a trick on him. But he saw that the android looked like he was trying to regain control over himself and with that action, he knew that the Yuujin he knew still existed inside the android and that same Yuujin was trying his best to fight his evil side and regain once again the control of his body.

He then told Gatchmon that the answer was Yuujin. That he always did have something that he wanted to find, he wanted to find the path that he was meant to take. That he knew that the moments that he had passed with Yuujin weren't fake, that his feelings for Yuujin were real and that those same memories and feelings were his most important treasure.

Than even if he got lost and bumped into obstacles as he tried to find his way, he would fight those same obstacles, not to take down Leviathan, but to bring back Yuujin, his dear friend. That's the reason to why he fights for.

**Take him back. **Were those the search words, asked Gatchmon and when Haru told him that yes and thanked Gatchmon for helping him out in his most time of need and Gatchmon told him to not worry, since that was what friends and buddies were for. Gatchmon's God grade Appmon Chip appeared in Haru's hand.

Now Haru knew that he was finally able to fight alongside his friends and that he would do anything in his power to bring Yuujin back. That was a promise that he made to both himself, his partner and Yuujin.

"I promise that I will bring you back Yuujin." Haru said with a smile. "That's a promise that I make to you. My Best Friend."


End file.
